worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gertrud Barkhorn
Gertrud Barkhorn (ゲルトルート・バルクホルン?) Her pilot archetype is Gerhard Barkhorn. Background Eighteen year old Witch from Karlsland; a Flight Lieutenant formerly of the Luftwaffe JG 52. Quiet, efficient, and private, Gertrud (known as "Trude" to her friends) tends to support her comrades from the shadows. Her naturally calm attitude grants her great battlefield stamina, allowing her to rack up one of the the highest shot-down tally among the witches in the Allied forces, with over 250 confirmed kills in August 1944. A long-time acquaintance of Minna and Erica, she is often seen supporting the former in her leadership tasks and chastising the latter for her sloppiness. She has a younger sister named Chris who was badly injured during the invasion of her country and vaguely resembles Yoshika. Her magical power grants her Superhuman Strength (怪力 Kairiki) that enables her to lift much heavier objects than the other witches. Likely the reason she is able to easily dual-wield machine guns. Even without the magic boost from her Striker, she is seen lifting an enormous steel beam. Appearances Anime *Season 1 *Season 2 Audio Media *Himegoe Voice Albums *Hime Uta Song Albums *Himebana Drama Albums *Himeroku Drama Albums *Strike Witches Gakuen *Himegoe CD 2 Voice Albums Light Novels * Strike Witches Otome no Maki * Strike Witches 2 * Kaze ni Tanabiku Shiroi Are * 500overs in Africa Manga *Tenkū no Otome-tachi *Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora *The Shape of Our Bond Video Games *'All of them!' Comments on Other Characters On Minna : "Minna... come to think about it, we've known each other for quite some time now. She was there for me when Karlsland fell and I wasn't able to protect Chris... That's another reason why I have to help her out as much as I can." On Lynne : "Sergeant Lynette... Somehow, she feels quite similar to Minna. She's progressed a lot since she scored her first aerial victory. She's strong-willed and has a good sense of grasping the whole picture, so she looks promising as a future commander. But well... first we have to teach her about strategy and tactics." On Yoshika : "Miyafuji? Hm, well, she looks a lot like Chris. No! I mean, Chris is more beautiful! But... How should I put it, the atmosphere around her is quite similar. It's like I got another little sister or something... Yeah, that doesn't sound too bad. I've promised her to let her meet Chris sometime, I just hope they will get along." On Mio : "The Major? Yes, she's way more fit as a commander than I am. She has an ability to make good decisions on the spot, gives very clear instructions, and everything she does is based on experience. She also has courage and seems to fear nothing – she's great. I also greatly respect how she never boasts about her war merits." On Perrine : "Perrine? I feel bad for the trouble I've caused her. Although I was at fault for not being able to fulfill my duties as a leader in that battle where I was wounded, she was the one who came up to me when we had returned to the base and asked for forgiveness. I'm not sure how to react when someone comes up to me and asks for forgiveness that sincerely. I thought she only acted like that in front of Major Sakamoto." On Lucchini : "Pilot officer Lucchini? Really, I never have any idea of what she's thinking. Well, she's only a child so I guess there's not much to do about it, but... Her way of doing as she pleases all the time can really get on my nerves. However, her marksmanship is great, and she's a genius when it comes to dogfighting. Well, Minna's plan to let her progress at her own speed might be right." On Shirley : "That Liberian is just like Lucchini; she's doing things as she pleases way too much. She got promoted to being a Flight lieutenant like me, so she better start taking responsibility as a senior of the group and keep everything going when Minna or Major Sakamoto are absent. Well, she never gets stressed up about small matters, that's good, but I'm still a bit worried." On Hartmann : "Frau... She hasn't gone through the sort of rigorous training on the front me and Minna have, but she's one of those amazing ones who suddenly just started to show us how talented she is. Without a doubt, she's the most skilled witch in the unit. Well, but her time as a trainee was apparently a real mess, Roßmann who was her leader back then laughed when she told me about it. However, she might not look like it, but she can be very stubborn sometimes, and she always looks at everything with critical eyes, so she isn't liked by the people above. That's why I have to protect her." On Sanya : "There aren't many experts at night battle, so it's really a welcomed talent. I don't really like flying in the middle of the dark night myself. I've been a little worried about her as a witch since she's so reserved, but it seems like she's had something of a breakthrough lately." On Eila : "Eila... I can never tell if she's serious or if she's joking, but she's someone you can rely on in battle. I can trust her guarding me in front or in the back, she can work as a leader or a consort. She's a true all-around player. It seems like she's often assigned to supporting Sanya lately, I wonder if she's trying to become a night witch or something." Gallery Trude gets a facefull.jpg Glomp.jpg Trude dakimakura front.jpg Trude dakimakura back.jpg Poor trude.jpg Trude glows.jpg Even trude can't resist.jpg Sukumizu trude stitch.jpg Sukumizu trude.jpg Category:Strike Witch Category:501st Joint Fighter Wing Category:Flight Lieutenants